1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to improving electric grid stabilization by leveraging telematics capabilities on the grid and an Electric Vehicle (EV) to send a Demand Response (DR) signal to the EV to offset grid load concerns in a sector, where the DR signal is based on real-time, historical, and/or predictive models of electricity. A method and a system for reducing electricity consumption during a period of grid load concerns are disclosed.
2. Description of the Background
Currently, when a utility detects or predicts an overload situation, they request for volunteers to reduce their electricity usage by sending a Demand Response (DR) signal to all consumers including consumers charging an Electric Vehicle (EV). However, as the quantity of electric vehicles increases and more facilities to publicly charge an EV become available, there is a need to more precisely control the sending of the DR request signal.
Also, the sector or region for a facility where the EV is charging may be different than a home charging sector. A home charging sector is where the EV is usually based and charged. A DR signal sent without considering the current charging location of the EV may misidentify EVs not in their home charging sector, and send incorrect DR signal requests. Additionally, EVs are adapted to charge at various facilities that may not be owned or operated by the vehicle user. By charging at public facilities, an entity other than the vehicle user may make the decision on whether to comply with the DR request. Without a reliable method to identify and communicate with the EV user, this decision may adversely affect the needs of the EV user. As the quantity of EVs, public charging facilities and the EVs range increases, there is a need to more precisely control the sending of the DR request signal by identifying EVs, their quantity and locations of the EVs.